phoenix wright vs apollo justice: civil turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix and apollo must face each other in a civil trial for reddit karmahoring CAN THEY DO IT!


PHOENIX WRIGHT VS APOLLO JUSTICE: CIVIL TURNABOUT

BY BARRYLAWN

one day phoenix wright and maya fey were in the office

"my name is phoenix wright im a lawyer who defends murder cases"

"help help" said a guy rushing in

"wat"

"my name is imsoowaavy and i need an attorney to represent me in court"

"but ten how arent u in detention center"

"because im not being charge with murder im SUING GUY"

"OOOOOOOOH that makes sense" said phenix "well sorry i dont do nonmurder cases"

"OBJECTION" shouted waavy "u defended MASKDEMASQUE! (keyword bein maskthemask because he really was maskthemask)"

"fuck" said phoenix "o well i need money anyway"

phoenix went to court to approve of the trial

"k" said teh justice and he let him be attorney and he gave phoenix the case files

the man he was suing was mr king tauntz because taunts had accused his client mr imsoo waavy of reddit karma whoring but he was clearly innocent so phenix was suing taunts for false accusations

"oh yea i got dis in bag i wonder what sack of shit will represent mr waavy"

"me"

he turned and saw apollo justice and athena cykes with king taunts

"WHY" shouted nick

"because hes king wich means he has money so if i win we get rich so some on nick lets conspire against waavy so we get the moneys"

"sory apollo the truth is important"

"WELL SEE ABOOT THAT!"

they went into the courtroom

"corts in session" said judge "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wat"

phenix and maya was at the defense bench

apollo and athena were at the prosecutor place

"mr justice ms sikes why are u two there"

"this is civil trial ur honor for de case of im sooooooo waavy vs king taunt" said apollo

"oooooh" said udgey "ok i was about to arrest u all"

"no pls" said maya

"now i call my client mr im soo waavy" said phoenix

and im sooo wavy came in

"hello evryone" said wavy "mr phoenix i trust u wont let this crapbag get away"

"never" said phoenix

"make ur opening statements atorneys" said ugly

phoenix nodded

"rite away. now this case is about the fake karma whoring of imsoowayev accused by king taut" he said reading document "mr taut call wavy out on karma whore because he posted this photo of some gril smoking"

"uhhh why" said apollo

"cause its reddit if u think THATS weird leme tell u bout that time some1 posted this crap fanfiction caled the edgeworth conspiracy"

"but i liked the edgeworth conspiracy" said athena and everyone nodded

"how about u apollo" said udgey

apollo took out document and taughts took the stand

"the OTHER defense assert that mr tauts actions were justified"

"yea" said tent "U ATTACK ME BOI" he shouted at waay

"ha lol" said nicks "big mistake polly!"

"no its not. mr tens please tell mr nick why hes wrong"

"gladly"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i was browsing on r/analog as usual wen i saw this post of gril smoking"

"it was black on white but i instantly recognize it"

"it was also on r/itookapicture by teh same guy"

"the guy clearly wanted the karms so he reposted it"

"ok tehn" said udgey "defense u may cross examine him"

"ok" sid apollo

"no not u defense the OTHER defense damn this is confusing"

CROSS EXAMINATION

"i was browsing on r/analog as usual wen i saw this post of gril smoking"

"it was black on white but i instantly recognize it"

"it was also on r/itookapicture by teh same guy"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "i took the photo isnt on ur subscribed subreddits. HOW DID U KNOW IT EXISTED"

"UHHHHHM" sweated kingtaunts

"but mr wright" said udgey "what does this mean"

"ive got a great idea mr udgey" said nick

REBUTTAL

"king taunts could only have one way of knowing that other photo was on that sub"

"he was stalking the victim"

"he took two photos that looked similar and accuse him of whoring von karmas"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "stupid"

"what did i do" said pheonix

"these photos werent just similar... THEY WERE THE SAME"

"WHAAAT" shouted phoenix

"take a close look. this one is black and white but ITS OF THAT COLORED PHOTO"

"NGGGGGGH" grunted phoenix

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO" shouted waavy "i demand hear from the witness"

"whos witness" said apollo

"the mod who remove our conversation mr v3ra1ynn!"

"uhhhh who" said apollo

the witness mr v3ra1ynn came in

"my name is v3ra1ynn im a mod"

"ok ur names stupid were just callin u veralynne" said phoenix

"watever so i gonna testify or what?"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i was on r/analog when i saw biiiiiiiiiiiiig fight in the reports"

"there were about 100 reports on eech of king taunts comments"

"so taunts was flaming at imsoowavy prety harshly"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "are u sure it was taunts"

"yea he was shouting stuff like "I DIDNT DUBLE POST U FACKING SHITBERG"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "but that would imply it was WAAVY"

"WAAAAT" shouted phoenix "OBJECTION! WHY WOULD HE MAKE THIS MISTAKE"

"i think i has an idea. veralin made the mistake because of the reports!"

"what" said lyn

"yes! his were the posts that were reported 100 times!"

"ooooh yea they defintely were"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "but how were there so many reports"

"because they were all by IMSOWAVE!"

"U CANT PROVE IT"

"yea lets just ask the admins" said apollo

he called reddit admin deimorz to the stand who testified on r/aceattorney once so hes testifying here now

"yea all the reports were sent by him"

"NOO" shouted phoenix "BUT WHYYY"

"OBJECTION" shouted imsoowaavy "plz theres a mistake" he start crying waterfalls

TESTIMONY

"its true i reported him a bunch"

"buh-buh-HE WAS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAN"

"he mahe me sooowh angwy i cudnt control mahself"

"HOLD IT" shouted apollo "couldnt control urself?! UVE GIVEN URSELF AWAY"

"WHAAAH?"

"i doubt reporting was teh only thing u did. I BET U FLAMED HIM"

"NOPPPPE" shouted way "that conversations gooone u have no proof"

"actually thers a way to read it... BY ASKING THE ADMINS"

"ur honor deimorz is CLEEEEEARLY biased to apollo"

"overruled lets see conversation"

using morz powers they red conversation

king taunts said: you submitted this same image last night turned it to black and white and resubmitted it with a new title.. karmagrab much?

imsowavy said: actully there two different images. de pose and angles are different ud be able to tell if you werent a blind fuck

everyone gasped and wave sweated

king said: im sorry u r right. the cigaret is at a totally difrent angle now i totally see the picture in an entire new light

imsowavy said: good u blind fuck

phoenix sweated: "(jfc dis stupid client!)"

king said: well arent u just a cunt

wavy said: i believe your the cunt that started this off accusing me of karmagrabbing. do you want me to take this to phoenix wright ace attorney

king said: u are..yu posted an almost identical imaj yesterday and posterity is to multipal reddits. u could have simplly said 'nope it's a different image' and you are technickly right and id probably say fair enough and leaf it at that, but nah, you call me blind fuck

the record ended

apollo slammed the desk

"AS U CAN SEE KING WAS CIVIL BUT WAVY BITCHED ON HIM U ARE GUILTY OF ASSAULT AND FLAMETHROWER _AND_ THE KARMA WORING THING U EVIL FUCK"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed wavy and he got hit by a MASSIVE WAVE AND HE DROWNED!

"nooooooooo" shouted phoenix as king tents was declared the victim "o well at least we got all that money"

but maya spent it all on burgers

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed phoenix apollo and athena

THE END

BASEDON AN IDIOTS KARMACORT CASE


End file.
